Bubble Sweet
Bubble Sweet is a pegasus mare who lives in Evermist. She is also the Jinchuriki of Six-Tails. Personality Bubble Sweet seems to be kind and helpfull, liking to teach so much she got out the security of the castle of Evermist just to teach a art class. Skills As Six-Tails' jinchūriki, Bubble Sweet is granted a significant amount of energy and stamina from the beast. Bubble Sweet normally would use her primary weapon to fight: her bubbles. Combining her water nature with Six-Tails' energy, she could create bubbles that explode on contact with the target or can be manipulated to explode all at once by the user. Description in the Saga Background At some point, Bubble Sweet became the Jinchuriki of the Six-Tails. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Capture of Six-Tails", she gets out of the security of Evermist to give an art class at the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy. At her way back home, she faces Arimaspi who tries to capture her, being able to do so. Although Melody and Purple Smoke are able to defeat Arimaspi, Bubble Sweet is taken by Oogie Boogie. In “The Capture of Seven-Tails”, Bubble Sweet has Six-Tails extracted from her, causing her to die after that. In "Convincing King Aspen", as dawn broke on the second day of the war, it was revealed that the General of Chaos had turned the reincarnated jinchuriki's eyes into the same as the dark ponies he used on his invasion to the Light Kingdom. In "Star Enters the Battle", Bubble Sweet is seen with the other reincarnated jinchuriki under the control of the General of Chaos. In "The Regents Assemble", she and the other reincarnated jinchuriki and the General of Chaos meet with Star and Hawthorn. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", she and the other reincarnated jinchuriki were sent into battle. After Star and Hawthorn had been repelled by Echo Wing, Bubble Sweet surrounds them with her Bubble Explosion Spell. With a gester, Bubble Sweet engulfed the area in a series of explosions from his bubbles. When her initial assault failed, she, like the others, unleashed the power of their respective tailed beast by materialising the first of its tails. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after Hawthorn's recent transformation, Bubble Sweet was then restrained by the latter's sealing spell. However, before the sealing's completion, she manages to escape by adopting her second phase form, only to be caught by the Eight-Tails when he charged at the beast. Bubble Sweet then proceeded to free himself from the crushing grasp using extremely alkaline, burning the Eight-Tails' hand in the process. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", regrouping with the other reincarnated jinchuriki, after Shining and Blue's intervention, charged towards the pair. Avoiding Bubble Sweet's strike and then repelling both with his tails, Bubble Sweet is forcefully transformed into his full Six-Tails form by the General of Chaos. In "A Team of Two", attempting to remove the opposition's energy receivers in the ensuing blast, Star enters the joint consciousness of the tailed beasts, where he meets Bubble Sweet along with the other jinchuriki and their respective beasts. During this encounter, she speaks of how they promised Son to remain here in order to tell Star something, just before introducing herself alongside her beast, Saiken. After Saiken was resealed into the Demonic Statue, Bubble Sweet and the other jinchūriki's corpses were collected by Hawthorn and held in Gyuki's tentacles. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, Bubble Sweet and the others were enveloped in a light of sorts before their bodies started to deconstruct and his soul returned to the afterlife. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Evermist Inhabitants Category:Pegasi Category:Jinchuriki Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings